


It's No Big Deal

by ManiacTenshi (unofficialkarkat)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialkarkat/pseuds/ManiacTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crona smiled at the knowledge that with Kid he no longer had to worry, no more panicking over handling things, because together, at least for a little while in somber moments such as these, everything was simply no big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's No Big Deal

**It's No Big Deal**

**(Yaoi vers.)**

0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Summary:**  Crona smiled at the knowledge that with Kid he no longer had to worry, no more panicking over handling things, because together, at least for a little while in somber moments such as these, everything was simply no big deal.

 **A/n:**  KidCrona yaoi. Not shonen ai. Need I say more? Well, I tried really hard. XD This is my second attempt at yaoi. Be nice but feel free to give criticism. :3 Writing it's mostly really difficult because of using their names and he so much. :c I think it had a terribly bumpy start which I'm not really even remotely proud of, but I really liked writing the ending. This was practice, so you are the judge if it's terrible or not. I nearly lost interest in the whole thing by the end but decided I needed to finish it.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Disclaimer:** The owner of  _Soul Eater_ is Atsushi Ōkubo.  _It's No Big Deal_  belongs to me,  _ **Sakumie Tenshi**_. I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

**Betas:** _**Veroxion** _

0o0o0o0o0o0

The door slammed behind them as they rushed into Kid's bedroom, a combination of lips and limbs. Kid's tongue invaded Crona's mouth eagerly, but the Makenshi didn't protest. Instead, he returned the action just as passionately. Humid pants escaped their open mouths as they kissed, attempting to blindly find Kid's neatly made king-sized bed. Crona found it first and tumbled onto it, still gripping the back of Kid's head. Kid continued the hot kisses as he used the hand not supporting his body weight to unclasp his jacket. The jacket fell to the floor behind him, and then came his dress shirt.

He cupped Crona's face between his hands and stared into vivid blue eyes, their rapid breathes once again mixing. Crona's blush reddened at Kid's intense gaze and didn't lighten as Kid slowed their kissing, occasionally sucking on Crona's bottom lip. Kid moved away again, this time with the expectation of Crona removing his garb. He understood and began to do so with furrowed pink eyebrows. As soon as the black robe was discarded, he shielded his chest from the chill of the air and Kid's lustful watch. The young Shinigami gently pushed Crona down by his pale shoulder and proceeded to unzip his own trousers.

This wasn't the first time they'd been intimate; over the past 5 months they'd been sneaking around their friends, having sex only a few times during that time span. They kept their relationship secret. It would be troublesome to explain that they were seeing one another and neither were ready to face any confrontation on it that was sure to occur. Their concealed relationship officially began after a simple kiss initiated by Crona upon realization of how he felt for Kid and a desperation for approval. Approval was something Crona definitely received.

Kid's pants were gone as well as his boxers, and Crona whimpered in anticipation. It always hurt a bit, but became easier each time, and Kid always did his best to distract his pinkette from the pain with a fair amount of pleasure. Crona watched Kid move off the bed and stand at its edge. Knowing what position he was trying to set-up, Crona hesitantly sat up, clutching his arms insecurely as he let his lithe legs dangle off the bed. It was beyond him how Kid could barely bat an eyelash while he felt so exposed. Calmly, with a faint blush, Kid lowered to his knees and placed his hands on his lover's thighs to spread his leg's apart.

Crona tilted his head back, shut his eyes, and subconsciously hitched his breath as he waited, knowing what was about to happen. His breath hitched again, harsher this time, before releasing in a moan at Kid's warm lips surrounding the tip of his member. He wasn't sure if this ever embarrassed his Shinigami lover, but knew Kid did it to make the main event less painful and less frightening. Whether it embarrassed Kid or not, Crona lost the ability to wonder about that when Kid's tongue followed by his mouth slid down Crona's burning shaft. In reaction to the overwhelming pleasure, he collapsed back onto the bed and clutched the covers.

Kid's previously soft grip on Crona's thighs tightened as the pinkette thrust into his mouth, not able to think about holding back.  _'So hot... His mouth's so hot...'_ Kid's head bobbed as he quickened the pace with rough licks. After another wild thrust from Crona, Kid moved his hands up to hold down the Makenshi's hips so he wouldn't gag and decided to stick to sucking only on the tip.

"K-Kid...Kid..." Crona huffed out, soon whining as his pleasure heightened. With as much pressure as he could muster, Kid sucked on the head and fervently tongued its damp slit, before pulling away. "N-nooo..." Crona cried, terribly upset at the sudden cold he felt and lack of attention. But his complaints left when Kid leaned over his sweating body with a smirk. His dark hair tickled Crona's flaming face as he leisurely leaned in for another kiss.

Hugging Crona closer, he rubbed their hips together and groaned, finally have his erection tended to. He nibbled on the timid boy's blushing ear as he continued to grind against him. It was so pleasantly hot, being wrapped within his love's limbs. In the heat of the moment, Crona's fretting ceased and was replaced with unbidden lust. It was wonderfully different from how he acted in public, and Kid reveled in the fact he'd be the only one to see it. "Turn over, love."

Crona nodded weakly and obeyed, grabbing a pillow to bury his face into. Kid rested his hands on Crona's rather voluptuous backside, massaging it a little as he readied to enter. Crona bit the pillow in anticipation only to release it with a scream before panting in pain at the feeling of being forcefully stretched. It was just...uncomfortable, like an unwanted pressure he couldn't be rid of. But Kid certainly enjoyed it, so he tried to quiet his whimpers, and Kid's heated breath on the back of his neck soothed a bit. Their bodies jerked forward, shaking the bed frame, as Kid thrust a bit aggressively.

"C-Crona..." he moaned out and moved his hands to grip the comforter, his chest now grazing Crona's back. He didn't enjoy hurting Crona or the unsanitary factor, but those two things were easily forgotten when he focused on the friction created by forcing his way inside him.

"Kid...it  _hurts_..." he whimpered, blushing ever brighter as the blood rushed in his head. Truthfully, he was adjusting to it, and the fact Kid was being so rough wasn't frightening... Actually, it surprised Crona that he found it arousing. Kid was always so gentle and considerate with him (excluding the few times they'd battled), and this change the perfectionist went through brought out Crona's own foreign reactions. He knew that Kid never intended to hurt him; it was just hard to control his lust, but that made Crona feel desired.

"Sorry, I'm sorry..." the Shinigami rushed out. "Just a little more, please..." He was so close, he could feel it. All the blood in his body seemed to rush to his cock, flooding his senses with the need to release. ' _Just...a little...bit...more...'_ That's all he could think as he reached the edge of bliss.

Cum spattered the pinkette's back thighs and bottom as Kid shouted his name, at which Crona buried his head into the soft pillow in embarrassment. Kid fell beside him, trying to calm his heart-rate, and Crona glanced at his sweating paramour. The way Kid looked at him was so...content, as if they never had any problems, as if everything that bothered them was no big deal. Crona really liked that feeling. It was a feeling of acceptance and peace, the exact opposite of how life usually felt. To express his happiness, he scooted closer and cuddled into Kid's chest, still hugging the pillow that Kid quickly removed.

Even if he hadn't been able to orgasm due to of Kid's impatience (which was odd since Kid typically put Crona's pleasure first), he was okay with this, just lying in his lover's arms. However, he didn't have to be. "I didn't forget about you." Kid whispered with a smile. Just as Crona was about to ask what he meant, the Makenshi yelped in surprised at Kid's hand on his erection that had yet to relax.

"K-Kid, you don't hav- ah! Right there!" Crona leaned his head on Kid's chest as he lost any resistance.

Kid's lips found their way to his lover's ear and gently tugged, licking the hot skin as his hand moved a bit harshly in comparison farther below. Crona clutched the forearm of the arm that was pleasuring him, the weak protest that had formed inside him quickly disappearing. His body that had yet to cool down was completely red and slick with sweat. It was all so consuming; the pleasure, the heat, and Kid's scent...musky from sweat yet with a hint of freshness, like lemon mint body-wash. He wanted to stay like this, with his senses completely captivated by the one person he'd ever let so physically and mentally close.

It didn't take long for Crona to peak, as he'd been so close to the edge shortly before. His dilated, cloudy ocean eyes rolled back as his mouth gaped in a silent scream. A short, sharp scream left him as he reached the euphoria his body had been striving for. Kid watched in renewed arousal as Crona writhed at his touch, face glowing in ecstasy. As the pinkette calmed down from his high, warm shivers struck him. His half-lidded eyes strayed to his golden-eyed beloved as he caught his breath. There was that look again; the adoring, accepting gaze that didn't expect anything beyond what he could give. Their lips met again in a soft, loving combination that matched their bodies.

"...I love you." the Shinigami whispered against his lover's cheek. Even if Kid had said it before, some amount of shock and bewilderment always formed inside Crona. There were only two people to ever claim love for him; Maka, his dearest friend, and Kid, his impromptu lover.

Though it usually caused him to question all the things he'd been taught and experienced, all the hate and isolation, this time he replied so naturally. "I love you." Then he gasped, realizing what he'd admitted. Was that right? He loved Kid? That was right... That's what they'd been doing this entire time with sneaking around and all the hidden kisses and caresses. That was the way, the only way, Crona understood how to express what he felt for Kid. Because it was physical. No words needed. Even if awkward with both, he'd take silence over explaining himself any given chance. Yet he'd said it, and it couldn't be taken back.

There was quite a bit of surprise, no, contemplation, Crona recognized, in Kid's eyes as he brushed back splayed pink strands of hair. "I know." he replied with the hint of a smile. His warm lips pressed against Crona's once more, chaste and brief.

Such relief flooded the Witch's son. Drifting in limbo between consciousness and sleep, he smiled at the knowledge that with Kid he no longer had to worry, no more panicking over handling things, because together, at least for a little while in somber moments such as these, everything was simply no big deal.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving week and here's my attempt at yaoi for you all. Viva la KidCrona, both hetero and homo.**

**Please review so I know what you like, hate, and all that jazz~**


End file.
